Zelda In Wonderland
by Llama-Ninja-Crazeh
Summary: Princess Zelda of Hyrule was reading a book one day, when she saw a mysterious stranger... This is an Old project, but I thought I might as well share what I had before I gave up.. If I get motivation I'll continue. :)


Zelda flipped another page of her book and yawned. She liked reading, but only if it was new - something she didn't yet know. Her guardian, Impa, had allowed her out of the castle and onto the large area known as Hyrule Field. The only issues being that; 1) Impa had refused to let her out of sight. And 2) She was only allowed to read the books that Impa had brought.

Her only entertaining company was her friend's horse, Epona. Epona wasn't supposed to leave the ranch, but nobody ever stopped her from running off. She neighed and trotted over to the bored princess. Seeing her always made Zelda smile, and she rubbed her neck as a greeting. Impa pushed the horse away and turned to Zelda,

"You will not find any distractions. You are to behave as a princess should and you shan't play around with... wild animals." she snapped, "I suggest you continue reading."

Impa's only issue was the fact that she was always a little too overprotective. She refused to allow Zelda to leave the castle gardens without a group of guards following her, and even then, she was not allowed to leave the market.

"..Yes, Impa..." The princess sighed and flipped over another page. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone whispering to the horse. When she turned, there was nobody there, however.

She sighed again and continued to read. Suddenly she heard a voice,

"Hey, come on, girl.." It was a male's, likely belonging to whoever she thought she saw, "..You're beautiful.."

At that, Zelda glanced up, but Epona was still alone. Whilst looking at the horse, though, she saw the figure standing just out of the corner of her eye. She groaned and looked over. She blinked when he didn't move, but gazed blankly at her.

He was a young man, with golden bangs that were parted down the right side of his head. His eyes were a bright blue, and he wore blue earrings to match. The most noticable thing about him was his Green tunic and hat, along with beige pants and brown boots. He carried a sword and a shield, with golden gauntlets.

Before she could say anything to him, the man was gone. As she watched him dash towards a tree, Zelda got up and followed him slowly, completely ignoring Impa's angry shouts. He stopped just before the tree and took out an instrument which resembled something she had seen in the castle before. Curious, she listened as he played a short sequence of notes on it, which opened up a hole in the ground.

Without a moment's hesitation, the man stepped into it. Zelda listened for a sound to signify his landing, but heard nothing. Nervously, she looked down, only to see blackness. She took a deep breath and hopped down the hole to follow the strange man.

She fell for hours, or so it seemed. It was dark, but not pitch black. Suddenly, a tiny light flickered. She thought she was almost done falling, when she saw the light fly past her. Confused, she looked down. There were several tiny lights floating around.

Some of them spoke,

"Hey! Mind the wings! Listen to me!" one snapped, "Watch out!"

Zelda looked down and saw she was about to hit land. She held her breath and awaited the pain. Instead, she felt a soft touch as she was caught and lowered to her feet. She smiled politely,

"Thank you, kind sir. I-" She immediately realized who he was and stopped mid-sentence, "Who are you..?"

"..." The man gazed at her silently, as though he couldn't talk, "Goodbye." He said softly and walked away.

Zelda caught up to him but as she tried to catch his shoulder, her hand shot straight through him. She recoiled, thoughts of him being a ghost filling her mind. She ran to him, but he disappeared completely. Instead of the man, she ran into a small, shrivelled figure. Two, even.

"Oh, I apologise.." She mumbled, starting to set off once more.

"Oh my, Koume. It seems that the youngster wants to fool around." One said. She looked identical to the second one, although they wore different headdresses. The first one wore an icy blue one, whereas the second wore a fiery red one.

"So it seems, Kotake..." The second, Koume (with the red headdress) sighed, "Shell we help her out?"

"With what?" Kotake asked,

"We could tell her a story." Koume suggested, "One filled with guts and gore."

"Oh, I see!" Kotae cackled, "Then let us begin."

"No, please.." Zelda whined, "I was only looking for a man clad in green.."

"Then we shall tell you a story of him. Begin, Koume.." Kotake smirked,

"There was once a man who wore green,

His parents not heard of or seen.

He lived in a place full of monsters and beasts,

And those monsters were awfully mean." Koume giggled,

"He carried a sword and a shield,

The sword no-one else could wield.

he took out a bomb but he dropped it so fast that his

Insides covered Hyrule Field!" Kotake grinned.

"I... That was very.. Interesting..." Zelda mumbled, "But now I must be off."

"Good day to you.." Kotake smirked,

"Please remember this;" Koume added quickly,

"Red expands like a balloon,

Blue deflates like a ball.

If you want to live through this place,

Then remember what's BIG and what's SMALL."

"..Okay..." The princess smiled nervously, "Goodbye then.."

"Be safe..."

Zelda shuddered and passed by the old witches. Her eyes widened when she realized the only path to take. It was dark and gloomy, not a living thing in sight. She shakily began to stumble onwards when a voice caught her off guard,

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

She squealed but recovered quickly and turned to see a shadowy creature. His hair was dark violet and his clothes were jet black,

"May I guide you along the paths to the other side?" His voice was more of a hiss than anythng else,

"Other side..?" Zelda asked, considering leaving him and walking on ahead,

"Yes. If you take the wrong path, you'll be doomed."

"Um.. It's okay.. There's just one path.."

"If you say so.." The shadow figure sighed and disappeared.

The path seemed to give off an eerie glow as she continued further down it. Slowly, the moon had grown a face and it glared angrily at her. It's eyes were watching her every move. She was so terrified that she didn't notice the small childlike figure hop into her way,

"No, no! Stop!" He cried out, "Be careful!"

When Zelda looked at his face she saw, well.. There was hardly a face to see. He had glowing orbs for eyes, and a strange mouth. It was like a beak and a pair of lips at the same time. He grinned wildly at her,

"Good, good! Don't go that way." He grinned, "Go this way!" H e pointed at a gap between two trees.

"I.. I think I'll stick to the path.." the princess mumbled, attempting to pass,

"No! The path lies! It will swallow you up!"

"I.." She laughed nervously, "I'm sure I'll be okay.."

"No!" The small noseless boy snapped, grabbing hold of her skirts, "You can't go that way!"

With that, he tugged her by the dress through the trees. She didn't speak, because she was terrified of the darkness. The boy suddenly stopped and moved two trees apart,

"Look, look!" He insisted, almost pushing her through the tiny gap, "See the path? See?"

"I don't see a path.." Zelda sighed, attempting to move away from the child, "There's nothing there.."

"Yes! Exactly!" The boy grinned, "Nothing! Nothing but a big hole, that is.."

Nervous, Zelda stepped back, "Thank you for guiding me... But I must be off."

"To where, exactly?"

"To.." She paused. She didn't know where she was going, just that she was following (Or.. y'know.. stalking) the blonde man.

"You're lost?"

"No, no.. Just.." She paused again, "Searching.."

"Oh, then go that way!" The boy grinned, pointing to a large space among the trees. There was a tunnel made of wood to outline the way.

"Alright.. Thank you." She nodded, then left.

There was a nasty stench of rotting corpses which grew stronger as she pressed on forwards. Occasionally she glanced at the ground, only to see grass and wood. She got nervous as she began to hear voices when she walked,

"Beware... Beware... There be not a safety nearby..." It hissed over and over again, "Beware... Beware..."

Zelda gasped when she noticed a figure from the corner of her left eye. She turned quickly and saw the man gazing curiously at her. She was about to speak when he darted off again. She looked to where he had been standing, and noticed that there were no footprints left in the soft ground.

As she looked further onwards, she saw a small gate. It was too far in the distance to make out exactly where it was, but it was the same way that she was looking. After blinking a few times to check it was real, the princess began to hike down the soily path. As she got closer, she heard bickering.

"Hey, that was mine!" A high-pitched male voice whimpered, "Give it back, Bluuue!"

"Take it, then." A much lower-pitched male voice grunted,

"Shut up, both of you." A slightly quieter, more calm male voice sighed, "Not only are you giving me a headache, but you're probably giving one to the young lady over there."

Zelda gasped, worrying about being seen.

"Oho, now you've done it.." Said the hissing voice from earlier. Not in any way alarmed by it, Zelda turned to face the Violet-haired Black clad creature.

"Done what? All I did was-"

"Walk out into view." He sniggered, "See ya."

He disappeared again, with a giggle. As she listened for the voices to call her over, the princess thought about the man. She recognised him from somewhere, but she just wasn't sure where. Before she could think any more, she heard the calmer voice call out,

"Is there a problem, miss?"

"Oh no.." She whispered to herself, "No, nothing's wrong.. sir..?" She wasn't sure whether she should address him or not, having not seen him.

"Then why are you hiding, eh?" The lower voice asked, suspiciously,

"And why did you call Vio 'sir'..?" The higher one added.

Knowing there was no point in hiding any longer, Zelda stepped out from her makeshift hiding spot behind a bush. She took a moment to brush leaves from her dress before making her way over.

"..I was simply being polite.." She muttered, approaching the three.

They all looked remarkably similar. Each wore the same style of clothes as both eachother, and, vaguely, like the man as well.

The one with the high voice probably was the one that had a red tunic and hat on, along with messy blond hair and big blue eyes. By guesswork, he was probably called 'Red'.

The one with the lower voice was likely to be the gruff looking one. He had on a blue tunic and hat. He, too, had messy blond hair and narrowed blue eyes. He would be 'Blue'.

The third was clearly the one with the calmer voice. He had a purple tunic and hat on, with the same blond hair. His eyes were different. They were darker and a slightly different shape. Anyway, he would be 'Vio'. Why that name, she didn't know at that time.

"I do apologise for these two buffoons' behavior." Vio sighed, "Look at it on the brighter side, however. You've only just met them.." He was sitting at the head of a long table, which was covered with not only a red tablecloth, but several teacups, saucers, teapots, spoons, plates and cakes.

Zelda was surprised that there was so much stuff on the table. She tried to be polite as she asked,

"Um.. Were you expecting any guests..? You seem to have a lot of things prepared.."

"Us? No! We're just having tea!" Red smiled cheerily, "Does it look like too much stuff to you?"

"Well.. Maybe for three people.."

"Three people? We're open to company, if you have the time!" Blue grinned, stretching out in his chair.

Zelda looked nervously to Vio, who was talking to someone else.

"What about your longshot?! I fixed it last week! Yes, I did!" He insisted, putting a hand to his forehead, "What now, you're sword's broken?! It can't be - it's the Ma-"

"Excuse me, um..Vio." Zelda interjected, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about.. Help yourself to a cup of tea." He mumbled, steering her to sit beside Red, "Oh, so now it's your watch?!"

"Gee, Vio's always so busy with that guy.." Red sighed, "He's meant to be a master swordsman, but his equipment keeps breaking so he doesn't have time to do anything.."

"Really..?" The princess asked, curious. She turned to look at him and almost jumped up when she realized who he was, "It's him!"

"You know him?" Blue asked, barely interested.

"Well, no.. But he's the reason I'm here..!"

"I doubt it." Blue frowned, "i mean, Link's always by himself. Why would he bring someone along with him?"

"So his name's 'Link'? That's an odd name, isn't it..?"

The man glanced over at her, a look of seriousness flashing in his eyes, Zelda recoiled a little.

"...I'd rather not be insulted.." He said emotionlessly, then turned to Vio, "...Nevermind, then.."

"..Fine." Vio groaned, rubbing his temples, "Then I assume you'll be leaving?"

"Yes." The man said shortly, then he turned and walked away.

Vio sighed and leaned forward, slamming his head onto the hard wood the table was made of. He looked exhausted just from talking,

"Red.. Make me a cup of coffee, would you?"

"Ooh, really? Coffee?" Red asked, like it was a dangerous substance from another planet, "If you say so.."

The phrase made Zelda think. The Shadow creature had also said it, and when she thought harder, they even looked similar. There was quiet, so she decided to ask about him,

"Have you seen a guy like you around here..?" She asked vaguely,

Vio pointed at Blue, then at Red.

"No, I mean, with Violet hair.."

Vio immediately lifted his head off the table, "Shadow..?" He asked her, though, she didn't know what he was on about.

"I.. I guess.." She shrugged, "Oh, and while on the topic of names.."

Blue sighed, Red poured out a cup of coffee and Vio just stared,

"Is there a problem..?" He asked bluntly,

"Yeah, because if there is, blame that guy!" Blue snapped, signalling to Red, who was completely oblivious to the other three. He was too busy trying not to drop the cup.

"Not really, I was just wondering.." Zelda began, "I can understand why Red is called 'Red', and Blue is called 'Blue', but Purple is called 'Vio'..?"

"It's short for 'Violet'. He doesn't want a girl's name." Blue shrugged, picking up a cake from the table, "I think a girl name would suit him, but.." He sighed and bit into the cake.

"Uhh, here."Red said quietly, setting down the cup of coffee, "It's a little hot.."

There was quiet again. Zelda decided she should probably follow Link, but heard what the voices had said again.

"There aren't any.. monsters.. around here..?" She asked nervously, waiting for Vio to respond,

"Nope. Not at all. Nowhere to be seen." The Violet clad blond said quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well.. I heard the voices of dead people telling me to 'beware'.."

"Dead people? Nope! They're Kokiri."

"I'm pretty sure I could smell dead people, though..."

"Rafflesia."

"Beg pardon..?" Zelda asked, raising a confused eyebrow,

"Rafflesia. Grows over there. Stinks like corpses." Vio grinned, obviously under the effects of the coffee Red gave him. It was like the whole world was different from where she was.

"Umm.. Raffle..?"

"Raff-les-ia." Vio divided the plant's name to help her to say it.

"Right.. I have to go, now.." She laughed nervously, before getting up to go.

"Wait! It's dangerous to go alone, take these!" Vio said, handing her two bottles.

She looked inside them. One contained a Red substance, the other contained a Blue one. They looked very suspicious, but she didn't comment.

"Thanks. Bye, then.."

"Bye."

The princess was walking along when she remembered what Koume had said. At least, that ONE was big and ONE was small. She forgot which was which. With a frown, she decided to try some of the Blue. Only a tiny bit.

She pulled the cork from the top and took a small sip from the bottle. She suddenly felt like she was changing size. She looked down and the ground got closer. She screamed out of fear of falling, but all that anyone else would hear was a little squeak.

Slowly, she began to walk around the same area she had just been in. She could see the back of Vio's chair and some of the table, but she was too small to see anything else past the grass - which was now longer than she was when she reached upwards.

She heard Red sounding concerned, "Boy, Vio.. You're suddenly full of energy..."

Blue was laughing, "Maybe you should give him coffee more often, if it means he acts like this.."

She giggled to herself, and moved onwards. She decided to stay small for a while, because she liked how everything was so much bigger than her for a change. The only problem of travelling when you're so small is that it takes so much longer to get where you're going.

She stopped walking for a minute and saw someone off in the distance. It looked remarkably like Link, so she set off towards them. It took around Twenty minutes, but she finally reached him, to realize that it was, indeed, Link. He was fast asleep under a tree that resembled the one with the hole next to it. She wondered if Impa and Epona were alright.

Exhausted, herself, the princess crawled into one of his sleeves and fell asleep there. Time passed and he woke up, not knowing she was still there. He got up and made his way to a little house on the edge of a large, open field.

Zelda woke up with her face pressed against chainmail, and her back cloaked in a soft green fabric. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and how small she still was. She looked down, having to cling to the chainmail to keep herself up. She saw the Golden gauntlets first. She knew exactly where she was. (And thank the Goddess that she wasn't up the bottom of his tunic.)

"Hey, um.. Link..?" She asked, but Link only heard a small, quiet squeak, "Can you help me get down..? I-"

Suddenly she heard a metallic 'Clink' sound. She assumed it was his belt. Then she thought, "If that's his belt being taken off.. Then.." She shuddered and took a deep breath. Then she let go of the chainmail and ran for it.

She was so flustered that he was undressing that she forgot about the potions to alter her size. She didn't even stop running until,

"Hey.. Excuse me.." There came a child's voice, "Could you come back over here please..?"

She smiled, thinking he might be in need of help, "What's wrong..?" She asked, looking up at him.

He was just smaller than her. He had lavender hair and purple clothes. His eyes were big and Red, and his skin was extremely pale.

"I was wondering.. Do you have any Make-bigger potions?" He asked, his eyes sparkling,

"I.. I did, but.. It's in that house.." The princess frowned, mentally kicking herself when she realized she'd left them.

"Oh.. Can we go get it, then..?"

"If it's both of us going, then sure!"

"Yay! Let's go now!"

Zelda paused, slightly worried about what they could see. She gave in to his pleading eyes and they headed back towards the house.

They first had to run up the stairs, then they were given a choice of rooms to search.

"I'll check the two on the left. You check the two on the right!" The small child ordered, dashing off into the first of his two assigned rooms.

Zelda made her way over to the first. There was a small gap between the door and the doorframe, and she could just about fit through it. She heard water running and knew it was the room she had previously fled from. It took a few moments, but eventually she forced herself to go in.

"Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look-"

"Oh." Link said, "You shrank?"

Zelda froze, she didn't want to look in the shower, so just continued what she was doing,

"Yeah.." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Just looking for my potions.."

"Oh." He said again, "They're here." He picked up two tiny bottles full of the growing and shrinking potions. He held them out for her to see, but she couldn't reach them,

"Can you just.. Put them down there..?" She asked, looking away from the shower curtain.

"Ok." He mumbled, setting the bottles down on the floor, while Zelda looked away.

"Thanks. I guess I won't be following you anymore.." She smiled politely,

"..." He remained silent, "Oh."

"What..? Didn't you know I was there..?"

"Didn't notice."

"Suure.. Bye, Link." She giggled, turned and left the room, "Hey, little guy..? I have them here!"

"You do..? Really?" The small child asked, hurrying towards her, "Thanks! I only need a little.."

"Ok, but first.. What's your name..?" Zelda asked, glancing over him, "I'm Zelda."

"My name..? I'm.. I'm Vaati. Vaati Gufuu.." The little creature smiled, "I'm a Picori!"

"I thought adults couldn't see the Picori.." The princess mumbled,

"Then you're not an adult.."

"Anyway.. Here.." Zelda smiled sweetly and allowed him to have some of her potion.

"Thank you, I.." He stopped. His body grew and changed completely, "I can finally become a Wind Mage again!"

"Wh-what..?!"

"Hey, yo. You'd better run. Don't want to get caught in one of HIS tricks.." The shadow creature, who had appeared once more, insisted, "He's a real bad guy.."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The terrified princes cried out, "I can tell just by looking!"

"Then get outta here!" The creature instructed, blocking the Hylian-sized mage away from her, "Go!"

"Get 'Link' to help you, stupid! He'll kill you!" Zelda yelled over the loud hurricane-like wind, as she saw him get attacked, "LINK! HELP!"

The door to the bathroom opened abruptly, with said man standing in the doorway. Considering how it had only been about two minutes, he probably wasn't wearing his chainmail. The mage turned to face him, showing the expression of a madman,

"Well, lookie here..." He smirked, walking circles around Link, "It's you again.. At least you won't kill me this time..."

"Silence yourself." Link frowned, his eyebrows dipping, "..Vaati."

"Oho.." Vaati sniggered, "What about your lady friend here?"

Link glanced at Zelda, still shrunken and terrified, then stared back at the sorcerer,

"She's fine."

"Maybe NOW, but what about.." He paused, "Now?"

Without knowing immediately, the princess was swept up off her feet and hung in the air by her neck. She had returned to normal size but was frozen still with fear as she couldn't breathe.

"Down." Link snapped sharply, but Vaati just snickered and held her tighter,

"But she WANTED to help me.." He grinned, "Why..Should I.. Put her.. Down?" He asked, pausing to tear the skirt of her dress after every few words.


End file.
